1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and processing method, and in particular, to a three-dimensional (3D) image display apparatus and processing method.
2. Related Art
In general, three-dimensional (3D) image display apparatuses are categorized into stereoscopic display apparatuses and autostereoscopic display apparatuses (also referred to naked-eye type 3D image display apparatuses). Regarding to the stereoscopic display apparatus, the user has to wear a viewing aid, such as shutter glasses, so that the left and right eyes of the user can receive different images respectively, and thereby perceiving a 3D image. Regarding to the autostereoscopic display apparatus, a specially designed optical element is configured so as to allow the display apparatus to provide different images to the left and right eyes of a user respectively, so that the user can perceive a 3D image by naked eyes.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional 3D image display apparatus 1, which includes a display panel 11, an optical unit 12, a left-eye signal source 13, a right-eye signal source 14, a signal processing circuit 15, a display position control circuit 16, and a detecting module 17. The optical unit 12 is disposed at one side of the display panel 11, and the lenticular lenses of the optical unit 12 are disposed corresponding to six sub-pixels of the display panel 11, respectively. The left-eye signal source 13 and the right-eye signal source 14 provide the left-eye signals and the right-eye signals, respectively, to the signal processing circuit 15. The detecting module 17 detects the head position of the user, and the display position control circuit 16 controls the signal processing circuit 15 according to the changes of the head position of the user so as to adjust the pixels of display panel 11 to display the left-eye signal or the right-eye signal.
Although the conventional 3D image display apparatus 1 can adjust the pixels to display the left-eye signal or the right-eye signal according to the head position of the user, it still cannot avoid the undesired cross-talk issue generated as one eye of a user receives the left-eye signal and the right-eye signal simultaneously. Furthermore the conventional 3D image display apparatus 1 need to consume at least six sub-pixels to avoid an image motion juddering issue that may happen when head position is changed, it leads to display resolution loss.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a 3D image display apparatus and processing method that can reduce the undesired cross-talk issue and increase the resolution so as to improve the display effect.